Lost Without You
by Usagi Strife
Summary: After Naruto's Failure to retrieve Sasuke, Sakura is even more determined to at try to convince him back, will it be enough to be re-united with the shinobi of her dreams? SasuxSaku and a small hint of NaruxHina
1. Back

Lost Without You – SasuxSaku 

By Bunny-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto-san does  


Chapter 1: Back

The dark underground lair, the wailing of human prisoners roamed free, the constant dripping of water the candles that burned on the side were the only source of light. Footprints echoing in the lair, as a shinobi dashed out of the lair and into the sunlight.

The rain clouds hovered over Konoha that evening, as a familiar pink haired kunochi gazed out of her window. "Any day now" she kept telling herself. "Sasuke will come back" Sakura always stared out at the Konoha Gates at the very same spot that Sasuke had left her that cold and winding night.

A mission group had been sent out every once in a while to check the surroundings of the Uchiha. This time it was his best friend's group. Uzumaki Naruto, The Kyuubi boy was with the Hyuuga Prodigy. They were close to Orochimaru's lair. The Hyuuga had a sight on the incoming shinobi from before. "Someone's coming" Neji advised the Jounin team.

"Where?" The Kyuubi container asked as he adverted his cerulean blue eyes from to each direction trying to take a glimpse of the arriving shinobi.

"Any moment" His Byakuan switched on. A moment of silence ran in between.

Sasuke dashed forward his sharingan activated the moment he left the lair, his katana by his side. As he spotted his best friend and rival near the woods. He snuck behind them, giving a small smirk as he was met face to face with his best friend, the Kyuubi container. "What do we have here" Sasuke spoke. Neji stood up again as he spoke in a dull monotone voice.

"Sasuke" Naruto's Anger continued as he glared at his once best friend. Sasuke adverted his dark obsidian orbs towards his Kyuubi friend.

"Naruto….It's been a long time" Neji stayed silent as he watched the two young shinobi.

"Sasuke" Naruto clenched his fist as his best friend spoke. He unleashed the amount of energy towards his best friend making him fall on impact. Another small smirk came from the Uchiha as he stood back up again.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the forest?" Sasuke asked his friend.

"We came for you" Naruto stated. "People in Konoha need you especially……Sakura" That name rang in the Uchiha's mind as he remembered all the wretched memories that filled his mind, trying to hide it he stared coldly at his friend, and answered him back without hesitation.

"My place is here" Sasuke stated. "I don't need Konoha, I don't need Sakura, I don't need anyone! All I need is revenge" Sasuke continued. His stomach churned of guilt as he stated all what he thought lies. Neji stared at him in anger.

"You idiot Uchiha" Neji informed the Uchiha of his idiotic statements. Sasuke glared at both of the Konoha shinobi as he pulled out his katana. The Grey Clouds started to roll in as Sasuke eyed both of them. He directed the Katana towards his best friend first.

"I don't need anyone………" He stated in his monotone voice. Naruto took out his kunai as he prepared for the attack that the Uchiha was about to launch, Sasuke found an opening as he slashed his best friend across the arm and leaving him with a scar that marked his defeat. "Pathetic" Sasuke stated as he left without a word. Naruto could hear his friend walking away from him again as he closed his eyes.

"Naruto?" A voice called out to the Kyuubi container. "Naruto?" Slowly the Kyuubi opened his eyes seeing his arms wrapped in bandages. He adverted his cerulean colored eyes at the girl that spoke to him. "Thank god you're awake"

"Sakura…." Naruto called out to her. The rosette hair kunochi sat on a wooden stool that was provided by the staff of the Konoha hospital as she waited for her Kyuubi friend to wake up. "Where am I?"

"Back where you started" She answered hastily fixing the flowers on the edge of his bed side.

"Which is?" Naruto backed up. Sakura looked at him in surprise, as she went closer to him, close enough to him that she could hear his breathing movements and his blush that was appearing by the second.

"The Hospital" she stated blankly, sitting herself down again.

"What happened?" Naruto asked again, he was full of questions that needed answering.

"You failed" Again with the Short answer from the kunochi. As she stood up again opening the curtains and letting the light rays come in.

"Failed?" Naruto questioned himself. Again the Kunochi stared at him and sat herself down once again.

"You Failed your mission to get Sasuke back" She tried telling him.

"Again?" He repeated. "Again?" Naruto tried getting up instead the pain took control of him.

"You should lie down" Sakura insisted. "Just rest….you need it" She advised him as she made her way out of the room, giving a small smile then closing the door.

"Damn" The Kyuubi container had to say as he stared at the white hospital ceiling above. "That promise…..I won't go back on my word" he told himself.

Sakura that evening was walking down the streets of Konoha thinking about the recent mission that Naruto had been on. A Hyuuga spotted her from the corner of his eye. Turning and walking towards her. "Sakura" he spoke in a dark monotone way.

"Hai" Sakura responded.

"I need to talk to you it's about the latest mission that me and Naruto were assigned too" Neji spoke back turning his back on her again. "Follow me back to the Hyuuga's place" he continued as he led the way. Sakura followed him wondering what he was on about.

The peaceful birds sang as Sakura entered the Hyuuga grounds she could hear the Hyuuga's water feature inhabited by birds. "Come sit" Neji indicated as he led the pink haired kunochi over to a seat. Sakura sat herself down. Hinata came in with the tea. "Ohayo Sakura" Hinata greeted Sakura as she sat herself down beside Neji and Sakura.

"Ohayo Hinata"

"Where's Hanabi? And Your Dad?" Neji asked the Hyuuga heiress. She Shy Hyuuga spoke up.

"Hanabi-san is still sleeping while Otou-san is out"

"I see" Neji responded, as he faced Sakura again. "You might know that we have tracked down Sasuke" Neji stated. Hinata stayed silent as she watched Sakura's reaction. A small nod came from the Haruno.

"That's good…." Sakura adverted her emerald eyes over to Hinata. "Ne Hinata you've been awfully quiet shouldn't you go see Naruto he needs you" A tiny blush came from the girl as she made her way to the hospital leaving her cousin and her friend talk about the latest mission. "So where do you think he'll be?" Sakura asked again. Neji faced her again this time, trying to answer her needed question.

"I'm not sure myself since when he attacked Naruto he went after me, but I heard him mutter something about going to the Sand Country and the Rock Country"

"So he's going to the border?"

"I'm thinking that he's going to the middle of the Wind and Earth Country"

"So just north from here right?" Sakura asked dying to know where Sasuke would be.

"Possibly" Neji stated. "I can't guarantee it though" Neji continued on. Sakura stood up as she made her way to the exit of the Hyuuga home.

"Thanks Neji…" She spoke to him over her should as she then made her way over to the grounds.

"Thanks Hinata for visiting me" Naruto stated as he watched the shy Hyuuga girl blush madly.

"I was worried that's all…." Hinata tried not to stutter which she didn't.

"If only I was strong enough I would be able to bring Sasuke back" Hinata sat and watched him, as she hovered her hand over his.

"A-And Y-You can……J-Just believe in yourself….." Hinata stated as she gave a small smile.

"You're right" Naruto suggested as he kissed Hinata on the cheek. "Thanks for the support" Hinata was now blushing madly as ever her face turning into the shades of red.

That evening all of Konoha received a huge amount of rain as the villagers hid in their houses watching the rain drops fall pass. Sakura was at home, in her room staring at the Team 7 group photo that stood near her beside. "Sasuke" she spoke as she stared at the dark raven hair shinobi in the pic. Soon an idea came to mind as she stared at the empty knapsack that lied near her bed. "Might sound crazy…but…." Sakura stood up as she made her way over to the bag picking it up and looking it at. Then adverting her emerald orbs over to the window that showed the rain pouring into Konoha. "Maybe…..just maybe"

Sasuke had already reached the border of the Kaze country and the Earth Country. He was more focused on his goal, his katana on his back as he walked the rocky forest floors, glaring at nearly everything in sight.

* * *

Please Review The More Reviews The More Chapters I will upload on If not then……. . I don't know what happens...and u don't wanna know either... . 


	2. Preparation

Lost Without You – SasuxSaku 

By Bunny-chan

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter 2: Preparation

Hours went passed as Sakura managed to pack all the needed items into her tiny knapsack. "There" She said as she moved towards the shuriken and kunai set on her bed waiting to be packed also. Leaving it there she made her way over to the bed side grabbing the picture of the old team 7 and stuffing it into the front of the sack.

"There" Taking one more look at her old bedroom home she sat herself down on her bed, thinking it over. "Is this really a good idea?" She asked herself. Thinking twice then the third time. "It's better than sitting at home helplessly" Sakura was now wearing her normal mission-like clothes. Pacing back and forth thinking of what to do.

A few silent minutes had passed and Sakura was still in her room thinking it over. "That's it I'm going" Grabbing her knapsack she ran out of the house and into the streets of Konoha.

Naruto watched from above his hospital window seeing a familiar pink kunochi run pass the window that he was gazing at. "Sakura?" He muttered to himself rubbing his eyes. Moving over towards the window he took a closer look. "Must have been my imagination" Naruto stated as his blue cerulean blue eyes took note of the room. Seeing a certain Hyuuga girl taking a night nap on a chair nearby. He slowly caressed her cheek as he then laid himself down heading back to sleep.

Sakura was now at the Konoha's gate as she took one (maybe) last look at the village she grew up in. "I have to be strong" she advised herself. Taking a step out of the village and into the shinobi world. She ran nin-speed away from the village trying to quickly catch up with the shinobi of her dreams.

'Sasuke-kun' she thought, memories of the hidden childhood reflecting in her mind.

Sasuke had been walking for the maximum of two or more whole hours trying to find his way out of the complicated maze. Suddenly a pang took control of him someone was talking about him, someone familiar to him, someone dear to him. He ignored it and continued on his journey to hunt for his brother and avenge the Uchiha Clan.

Sakura was now walking through the woods, being cautious and observant of everything near by. "If I keep this up I'm bound to run into him" Sakura muttered to herself as she stared at the dark trees that hovered over the forest floor, she was scared she never had been on a dangerous mission like this. A few more steps she found a lake that flowed in the middle, setting up camp there she sat herself down, watching the river go by, thinking about that one man that had ran away.

Sasuke stopped as his dark obsidian eyes observed his surroundings he saw his own foot tracks watching them he saw another one, but ignored it, it was already dark and it seemed that he was going nowhere. Right now his main goal was to avenge his family….or was it? Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he thought about his main goal….he needed to get to Konoha and to the borders of the Earth and Wind country. Taking the piece of paper out of his pocket he took another look at it before placing it back into his pocket and heading out again in the middle of the night.

Sakura sat there watching the streaming river pass her it was like a very own Konoha morning except setting at night. Market buyers, market sellers roamed free on the streets. Her emerald orbs focusing on and, she could hear herself, talking and getting worried how long and dangerous these woods were. Looking back and forth, all she could see was the trees that surrounded the forest. Sakura stood up and moved towards the sleeping bag that she had already prepared earlier on, her hand hovered over to the bag that lay on top as she grabbed it and sitting herself down again going through her own belongings. She was bored and needed something to look at or do, other than watching the lake flow by. Searching in the front pocket she found the same pic that she had placed in the bag before, the old Team Kakashi. Everyday she missed that raven-haired shinobi. Staring at him constantly as she tried to remember the memories when he was in Konoha. A tear fell from the corner of her cheek, a tear of sadness.

"I acted such a jerk when I was younger" she muttered to herself, wiping the tear with her free hand still staring at the picture. A strong gust of wind blew passed leaving Sakura cold and helpless, the tried to protect herself as her finger slipped, dropping the old photo of Team 7, blowing it away from her, leaving her grasp. Her emerald eyes stared at the photo that was being blown away. "Great…." She said as she laid herself down staring at the night sky this time. She closed her emerald orbs thinking of the memories of Team 7 before heading of to sleep.

The same gust of wind blew passed as it carried the olden photo leaving it on the sandy tracks waiting for a certain someone to come by and get the hidden message that was coded on it.

Sasuke stopped as he felt a breeze went by, going through his raven hair. He stopped as his obsidian eyes again observed his current surroundings he hadn't been paying attention to most of where he was going it seemed that he was going around in circles, Sasuke spotted a tall tree that hanged from above, jumping on it's smallest branch then making his way up to the medium sized branch that hung from above, he placed his katana down and rested. "Might as well get a good night sleep before I continue tomorrow"

_[Flashback_

_The Uchiha compound was the biggest in all Konoha. Sasuke the youngest Uchiha sat on the Uchiha doorsteps as he watched the nearby neighbors walking past. Seeing the other kids his age with their parents acting like nothing was going to wreck their cheery moments together as a family. Itachi was busy, his own mother and father were busy. He was the only Uchiha 'not busy' He stared at all the kids with his dark obsidian eyes. _

"_Why does everyone always leave me out?" he asked himself. Seeing a familiar pink haired girl crying in the corner of the shops. "What's wrong with her?" he asked himself. Seeing that no one had passed by. _

_Sakura cried, her parents had left her alone in the markets, it seemed that they had forgotten about her, the tears ran down her face as the other kids stared at her giving a smile every once in a while. "My look at you!" A girl named Ami came to her. No answer from the pink haired girl. "Bill-board brow where are your parents? This is a parent and child get together….It seems they left you….I wouldn't blame them anyway" Ami laughed in triumph. _

_Sasuke watched and heard the threats that were directed to the girl. He got up and ran towards where the threats where being pulled on. _

_Sakura continued to cry, she hid her face away from them. Friends from the rival ganged up on the poor girl. Sasuke came in as he eyed them dangerously. "Get away from her" he threatened them. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke?" Ami stated, eyeing the boy, she too had a crush on him, but those days everyone had one. A small chuckle came from her. "Why would you even protect a girl like her?" Sasuke stayed silent. "I knew it…Nothing…You shouldn't be protecting her…An Uchiha should be with me" she stated. Sakura rubbed her watery emerald eyes looking up and removing the pink hair that hanged over her eyes._

"_Sa-Su-ke?" she muttered to herself trying to see if her actual crush was taking care of her. _

"_A fool should be with you" Sasuke stated. "Now leave…." He demanded. _

"_Why you!" Ami pouted as she glared at the youngest Uchiha. Still standing her ground._

"_I said leave….What part of 'Leave' don't you understand?" he restated adding a more deathly remark. Ami glared at him before turning her back on him. Talking over her shoulder. _

"_Just because you have the Uchiha with you this time doesn't mean we're going to stop" Ami stated leaving with her group of friends. _

_Sasuke sighed as he turned around towards the small Haruno girl. "You okay?" he asked in his dull monotone voice. Reaching out for the pink-haired girl's hand. Sakura reached out to the Uchiha, standing up and looking at him. He was slightly taller than her and she felt kind of intimidated by that. Sakura stared at his dark obsidian orbs as a sudden pink blush appeared on her cheeks. _

"_Arigatou" she answered back. Sasuke gave a small smile. _

"_It's okay" He said. "But it seems like they always pick on you" he continued on. Staring at where Ami was heading. He felt a warm feeling on his cheek as he blushed slightly. Sakura moved away from him this time. _

"_Arigatou…." She could still see the pink blush that was now appearing on the younger Uchiha. "I better go" she indicated as she started to walk of in the opposite direction from the Uchiha. Sasuke gave a small smirk as he headed the opposite direction back to the Uchiha compound still thinking about that same girl that he met and saved. _

_[End of Flashback_

* * *

­

Here's the next chapter…… . Cause I'm nice I'll put it up…….Just wanted to get more reviews…….But I guess people faving it would still be okaiiz sigh T.T Please review though I would like reviews and what you think of it so far.

Yes I know Sasuke is very protective in this chapter and that chik is very mean I guess….I really need to think about how the characters act in a situation. I don't wanna make them OOC Well you know why I don't want them OOC….. . If you don't it's cause I don't what a Sasuke running around sprinkling flowers wherever he goes that's all Please review though.


	3. Discovery

Lost Without You – SasuxSaku 

By Bunny-chan

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: Discovery

The sun rose that early morning as Sakura felt its rays reflecting of her emerald eyes, rubbing her eyes in tiredness she observed her surroundings, adverting her gaze over to the lake. "That's right….Sasuke-kun…." She stated, standing up and sketching to relieve the bed pains. Packing up her belongings she started to move out.

Sasuke heard the footsteps of animals that lurked in the forest; he opened his obsidian eyes as he stared at his current position. Jumping down from the high level branch he continued his way on.

"I can find him…I can find him" Sakura muttered to herself. "I can" she continued on. She was encouraging her self this time.

_[Flashback_

_The Ninja academy had been overcrowded that day with more and more students coming in. Sakura hid behind a tree avoiding all the new visitors, nor realizing that her best friend was there with her. "Sakura…" Her blonde friend called out. "Sakura…" She repeated now eyeing her best friend. Sakura was to busy to even realized that someone had called her name she was much to busy watching the Uchihas talking with Iruka Sensei. She could see Sasuke staring back at her, he was of course trying to act cool, and she could see a small smirk that formed from him. A pink blush appeared on her cheeks. It was a sunny day and the kids were let out for recess while the teachers talked with the parents about their student's process so far. _

_Ino stared at her friend, standing up she went to her and waved her hand infront of Sakura's vision trying to 'wake' her up. "Oi….You're ignoring me constantly what's wrong?" she asked. Sakura stared at her blonde hair friend, giving a small smile. _

"_Gomen….I have a lot on my mind lately"_

"_It's the Uchiha isn't it?" Ino stated, adverting her blue eyes over to Sasuke. A small shy nod came from her friend. Of course Ino had a crush on him; almost half of the class was in love with that one Uchiha. A small sigh came from her friend, then a small smile. She poked her friend in the forehead, not to hard. "Tough luck" she announced. _

"_Huh? Nani?" Sakura re-stated now her emerald eyes observing Ino. _

"_Tough Luck…" Ino repeated her previous statement. "If you want him you have to go through basically the whole school" Silence, indication to Ino that her friend was listening to her. "Including me…." She added. Sakura's eyes widen, adverting her gaze of her friend than over to the younger Uchiha. _

"_Did I tell you…." Sakura stated again. "I kisses him the other day"_

"_Huh?!" Ino blue eyes widen in shock. "When? How? What Happened?" She wanted to know. A small smirk came from her friend. _

_[End of Flashback_

It was morning in Konoha as a pair of cerulean blue eyes opened, letting his eyes observe his current position. Naruto arose from his bed seeing the Hyuuga girl still by his side. Then looking out the window where he though he saw Sakura the night before. "Sakura?" he tried remembering. He tried urging the Hyuuga heiress to awaken from her slumber. "Oi Hinata wake up" The eyes of the Hyuuga opened as she saw Naruto infront of her a tiny blush came to her.

"N-Naruto-kun" she stuttered although she never stuttered in the mornings. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" Naruto asked, wanting to know the answer.

"Sure" Hinata nodded, standing up to her full height.

"Can you check if Sakura is at home?"

"Why?"

"I think I saw her last night….." Another nod. Hinata turned around, her back facing the Kyuubi container as she started to walk off. Naruto grabbed her wrist in time pulling her back and giving her a small yet passionate kiss. Hinata blushed furiously.

"Thank you…" He ended. Hinata gave a small smile before heading out again. She had been with Naruto for almost a month and he never acted like that around her before. Naruto saw the Hyuuga left as he gave a small hopeful smile.

The Hyuuga heiress walked down the roads of Konoha that afternoon, trying to find the Haruno's house. Hinata rang the bell and waited for the Konoha's Cherry Blossom to come out. "S-Sakura?" She asked. "Sa-Sakura? Are you there?" she continued on. This time moving to the window and taking a look. "That's weird……Sakura…always…a-answers the door" The Hyuuga tried investigating. "I better go back to tell Naruto-kun this" And with that the Hyuuga heiress ran back towards the hospital where the Kyuubi container was waiting for her.

Sasuke stopped as he pulled out the piece of paper again from his pocket. "Maybe I shouldn't" he told himself. Taking another thought about it. He continued walking, then stopping as he spotted something familiar to him.

_[Flashback_

"_Ne with me" One girl called out to the youngest Uchiha, taking her with him, more like dragging him along. Sasuke tried to break free. _

"_Leave me alone!" He demanded as he broke free of the girl's grasp. The young girl was almost his height she had golden hair, and blue eyes, and a angered glare at him. _

"_Fine" She pouted, leaving the Uchiha on the ground, walking away. Sakura sat near a tree observing the moment. Ino had left her to hang out with her friends leaving the poor girl by herself. She was resting herself against a tree watching the Uchiha. Sasuke caught her glimpsing at him, as he gave a small smirk. Deep down he had a crush on her every since the day she gave him a little momentum in saving her. He saw a familiar ribbon on the ground, a red one as he picked it up staring at it. _

"_This looks familiar" he told himself, observing it then realizing who it belonged to. His dark obsidian eyes watching the small Haruno in the distance as he walked up to her. _

_Sakura saw the direction that Sasuke was heading. A tiny blush came to her. Sasuke came closer kneeling down to her height. "Is this yours?" he asked handing the red crimson ribbon over to the small girl. Sakura's emerald eyes observed it. She placed her hand on her head checking if she still had her ribbon in. A small nod came to her. _

"_Arigatou" she thanked the Uchiha. Sasuke gave the girl the ribbon has he sat down beside her watching her fix her hair. _

"_I always see you here" Sasuke started the conversation. "Where's your friend? What's her name?"_

"_Ino-chan?" Sakura answered back. Sasuke gave a small nod. "She's off with all her other friends" Sasuke gave a small sigh, as he too rested his back against the tree. A small giggle came from the rosette hair girl. _

"_What?" Sasuke demanded to know what she was laughing about. _

"_It's funny"_

"_What's funny?"_

"_It's funny…….Your the most liked boy in school and I'm the most hated girl in school and here we are together" A small blush came to him. _

"_You have a problem with that?" Sasuke asked, trying to hide the pink blush. He felt something warm again on his cheek again, the same as last time. Sakura moved away from him again. _

"_Thank you" She said again like last time. "For returning my ribbon I really appreciate it" Sakura added. Sasuke could see a pink blush forming on her already, whilst she could see a pink hue appearing on him as well. _

_[End of Flashback_

* * *

Nxt Chappie up! More Review please I would like to know what you think of this one too… . Boy u guys are a silent bunch no offence…….. 


	4. Tied

Lost Without You – SasuxSaku 

By Bunny-chan

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter 4: Tied

Sakura continued on to walk, her legs were killing her she stopped to take out her old childhood ribbon. "I wonder if Sasuke still remembers?" she thought looking at the scarlet ribbon. Stuffing it back into her bag she left not realizing that the moment she had placed it in the bag it had fallen out. Sakura was hopefully trying to get on Sasuke's trail. "Neji said that he would be present here" she indicated, staring at the Map of Shinobi lands.

Sasuke stopped as he bent over to pick up the photo turning it over and seeing an old Team 7. "What's this doing here?" Sasuke asked himself seeing small kanji at the bottom, reading and inspecting it. "Sakura?" He told himself. "Sakura?" He repeated. He took out the same note that he had place in his pocket from before. "Maybe…" He thought to himself.

Hinata ran back to hospital as fast as she could, opening the door and taking a huge in take of air. Naruto stared at her.

"N-Naruto-kun…."

"Hinata's what's wrong?" he asked her. Getting out of his bed and trying to at least walk over to her, not caring on his condition. "Maybe…" He thought to himself.

Hinata ran back to hospital as fast as she could opening the door and taking a huge in take of air. Naruto stared at her.

"N-Naruto-kun…."

"Hinata's what's wrong?" he asked her. Getting out of his bed and trying to at least walk over to her, not caring on his condition.

"Sakura…."

"What about her?"

"She's….She's…..Not at home….." Hinata answered back to him. Naruto's eyes widen.

"I think I might know where she is" He tried thinking back.

"_You failed" _

"_Failed?" Naruto asked the kunochi. Her emerald eyes staring at her blonde friend._

"_You Failed your mission to get Sasuke back" She tried telling him. _

"_Again?" He repeated. "Again?" Naruto tried getting up instead the pain took control of him. _

"_You should lie down" Sakura insisted. "Just rest….you need it" She advised him as she made her way out of the room, giving a small smile then closing the door. _

"This might sound weird…" Naruto started. "But I think Sakura has gone after Sasuke" He ended his sentence staring back at Hinata. "Go and tell Tsunade" He advised her. Hinata did as she was told once again she started to walk of to Tsunade's office.

Sasuke took another look at the photo as he stared at the note thinking it over. "Should I?" Thoughts ran in his mind. He stuffed the old memorial photo alongside with his own note. Standing up and heading on his journey again.

"I see" Tsunade nodded in agreement. "But I'm sure Sakura can look after herself" Tsunade insisted.

"How can you be so sure Tsunade-sama she's your subordinate" Tsunade gave it a second thought. "I call some shinobi of to scatter the land if you want do you know where's she heading?" Tsunade asked again. A small nod came from the Hyuuga heiress.

"Naruto-kun said that the last time he saw Sasuke he said that they were near the borders of the Earth and Wind Country there's a high chance that Sakura would have gone there" Hinata answered back, with no stuttering at all. She could feel herself escaping from her shy self and re-deeming her confident side ever since she was with Naruto. Tsunade rested her cheek on her palm as her amber eyes stared at the Hyuuga girl.

"I'll advise the shinobis then" Tsunade answered back. Hinata gave a small bow before leaving the Godaime Hokage alone. "I was on my break too" Tsunade ended as she spun her chair around to Shizune. Her assistant gave a small smile.

"Remember Tsunade-sama you insisted to be the Hokage, and when you did that you agreed to take on the responsibilities" Tsunade gave a small sigh as she again spun her chair to a near ninety degrees now overlooking the town of Konoha.

"I guess you're right" Tsunade added. "I'm thinking that this 'Sasuke has gone missing' she never have occurred.

"Me too" Shizune added.

"I'm getting no-where" Sakura stated to herself. "I'm going around in circles" She figured. "Where am I?" She asked herself. Checking the map twice. "Kuso!" She swore. "This is bad….real bad…I don't know where I am! I'm Lost!" She yelled, More like panicked. This time looking around for anything that could help her go back to the right path. "Sasuke-kun……I'm lost….I need you…." Sakura spoke in a tiny voice. "I need you" She repeated.

_[Flashback_

_Sasuke walked home that day, the only thing he could think about this time of hour was that one girl that had not once but twice kissed him on the cheek and thanked him. She was one of the first every to make him blush, and he didn't feel ashamed of it. Deep inside he knew that he had loved the girl, but on the outside he would never wanted to admit to her. _

"_Otou-san, Ka-san I'm home" Sakura entered the Haruno home. Wiping her feat then placing her bag on a nearby counter. _

"_Sakura your home!" Her mother greeted her. _

"_Un" Sakura agreed. Running over and hugging her mother. _

"_Get dress honey we're going over to the Uchiha compound" _

'_Uchiha?' she thought. "Why?" Sakura asked. _

"_Your father wants to talk to Uchiha Fugaku" Her mother answered back. "Mikoto says that she has a little boy your age" Sakura's mother added. _

"_Did she?" Sakura tried to sound happy for her mother. She didn't want to see the Sasuke Uchiha again. Not now…_

"_Hurry up and get dressed than" her mother insisted taking her daughter to her own room to get ready._

_That evening, the stars were out as Sakura held onto her mother's hand; she was rather shy and didn't want to go through this torture. The Harunos were greeted by the Uchihas. _

"_Glad you could make it" Fugaku greeted. Seeing a shy pink-haired girl from behind the man's wife. "Sasuke…" He called to his younger son. Sasuke mostly withdrawn that evening he was hiding behind his own mother this time not wanting to see Sakura at this instant moment. A tiny blush could be seen from both children. Itachi stood there outside emotionless as he gave a small smirk at his brother's actions. Kneeling down to his brother's height and whispering in his ear. _

"_You like her don't you?" Itachi whispered. Sasuke pushed him away. "Knew it.." _

_Sakura gave a small cute smile that MIkoto caught. A cheerful smile came from the mother Uchiha. Bending down to her son's height she started to whisper in her son's ear. _

"_You know her…don't you? Don't be shy…She seems… cute" Mikoto advised her youngest son. Sasuke gave a small nod, Mikoto could see a tiny hue of pink blush that had appeared on her son's cheeks. _

'_He must like her' Mikoto thought to herself. Sasuke left his mother's side and now was walking over to the Haruno girl. Sakura of course was blushing like mad. Sakura's mother moved aside as so to did the adults including Itachi leaving the small Haruno girl and the youngest Uchiha outside. _

_A small giggle came out of the girl. Sasuke stared at her with his dark obsidian eyes. _

"_What?" He answered back, wanting to know what was the cause of her mischievous giggles. _

"_What a coincidence….Uchiha Sasuke at first was shy to see me?" She questioned him. Sasuke again turned a bit pinker than before, stuffing his hands in his pockets he took a deep breath before replying._

"_So What?" _

"_An Uchiha never does that…." Sakura reminded him. Sasuke looked the opposite direction from her. Thinking of an answer. "You got nothing huh?" Sakura played along. Sasuke blushed a bit as he watched the Haruno get away cheerfully. _

_[End of Flashback_

The sound of footsteps from the Uchiha, impacting on the forest floors, it was like his mind was playing tricks on him. Deep down he wanted to return to Konoha or rather find _that_girl, but on the outside his body wanted to take revenge on his family. Thoughts' running in his mind was it Sakura or was it revenge?

* * *

Nxt Chappie up! More Review please I would like to know what you think of this one too… . Boy u guys are a silent bunch no offence…….. 


	5. Disperse

Lost Without You – SasuxSaku 

By Usagi-Strife

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto 

Chapter 5: Disperse

"It seems that Sakura has gone after Sasuke" Tsunade advised many of the jounins in her office.

"Lost Love huh?" Kakashi stated, thinking in his perverted mind.

"No you idiot I'm serious, she's in grave danger" Tsunade notified him, slamming her hands on the table and almost basically yelling at him. Kakashi's eyes widen at Tsunade's angered state, he backed away a few footsteps away from the angered Hokage. "Can I continue?" Tsunade asked the group of shinobi, earning quick nods, giving her permission to continue. "As I said, Sakura has gone after Sasuke" Quickly searching through a pile of folders and documents. "So far, Hyuuga Hinata has advised me that Sakura would have gone after Sasuke and Sasuke would have gone between the borders of the Earth and Wind country" Her amber coloured eyes now staring at all the shinobi in sight. "Your mission is to bring those two back, now go!" She commanded. Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko and Gai obeyed as they made their way out of the Hokage mansion.

_[Flashback_

_Sasuke sighed as he thought about his current options. Chase the girl that he liked, or stand here and wait for the adults to come out. Thinking it twice than the second time. _

'_Should i? Or shouldn't i?' he thought, watching the cheerfully cherry girl running around. Sasuke kept his eye on the girl. Sakura stopped at a halt as she sat down near one of the trees in the Uchiha's backyard. Resting her back on it as she closed her emerald eyes. Sasuke saw her, moving towards her from behind. His hands shoved in his pockets, smirking as he went. Bending over he was now close to the pink-haired girl. "Thinking about you're boyfriend?" Sasuke asked questioning her. Sakura opened her emerald eyes, finding herself staring at the Uchiha's dark obsidian eyes. No answer from the kunochi except a small smile that played on her red cherry coloured lips. Minutes passed and Sakura knew that the Uchiha demanded an answer. _

"_Who do you want me to think about?" _

"_Mum, Dad…come see" Itachi advised his parents looking out the window watching the two kids. Mikoto and Fugaku joined their elder son watching their youngest son, talking to someone. Sakura's mum gave a small smile, as for Sakura's dad he watched with the rest of Uchiha. _

"_We should make Sakura come here more often" Sakura's mum stated as she watched all the adults, to her it seemed that they had been glued to the window. _

"_I agree" Mikoto notified everyone in the room. "Bring her more often she might have a big influence with Sasuke" _

"_You really think?" Fagaku questioned his wife. _

_Sasuke stayed silent. Thinking it over again. "Is there a high chance of it being me?" He asked the Haruno girl. Another giggle escaped her. _

"_85 Chance" She answered back to him. _

_[End of Flashback_

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama has sent out some of Konoha's finest and hopefully strongest shinobis out to find Sasuke and Sakura" Hinata advised him, watching him, as she sat on the hospital stool eyeing the Kyuubi container. Silence seemed to erode the boy. Hinata didn't get a normal cheerful reply back. "Naruto-kun?" she called out to him, trying not to stutter. "Anata Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked him, questioning in his current state.

"Hinata" he started to speak back to her. His voice was an indication that he wasn't in his usual cheerful self, he was more like the opposite today.

"Hai…Naruto-kun" Hinata answered back her hand still holding onto his as her white pupils watched his every movement.

"Everyone I care about is leaving me" Naruto stated sadly. Hinata took a deep breath as she tried to summon a defendant to Naruto's statement.

"That's not true" Hinata tried getting to him. She caressed his hand this time. "I-I h-haven't l-l-left you" Hinata stuttered. A small smile came to the Kyuubi container.

"But it seems each passing day some people who are dear to me as left me"

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata called out to him. "Some people might……but…I haven't"

"But Sasuke and Sakura has left and it's all my fault"

"Na-Naruto-kun…I don't know Sasuke that well b-but I d-do k-know that his mind is c-clouded with Revenge" Hinata still eyeing her childhood crush and still reassuring him. "Sakura, she's been somewhat familiar to me these days and I know that her mind is clouded with Love…..you can't change that in a person"

"But It's all my fault that they left, If I was only stronger back then I would have gotten Sasuke back and all this would never happened" His fists buried in fury, as Naruto tried to hide the anger inside him. His knuckles turning into the shades of white as the Hyuuga heiress tried to calm him down.

"Naruto-kun listen…….to me….just calm down….S-Sakura went after Sasuke cause she loves him…….you've seen her these past few days she's been trying to hide it" Hinata informed the Kyuubi boy. "Sasuke went after Itachi to avenge his clan….their not trying to run away from you" Hinata continued on, determination as Naruto could see it was in her eyes, as she spoke to him.

"Borders of the Wind and Earth Country" Kakashi stated, all the shinobis including himself were standing outside the village gates.

"That's what she said you idiot" Kurenai said in a low irritated voice.

"You guys are useless" Anko announced, searching in shuriken pouch for the proper materials. Pulling out a map she let the other Jounin take a good look at it.

"See, Kakashi your students are expected here" Kurenai spoke to the silver-haired jounin pointing between to a section between the Wind and Earth Country. "Our mission is to capture them and being them back" Kurenai continued on, her red eyes eyeing everyone making sure they got the message. Kakashi stayed silent, there's a chance that Sasuke is only going between those areas since Akatsuki's hideout is there"

"That's true" Gai backed up "Back then when we went to save Gaara the Kazekage the Akatsuki base was located between those points" Anko was in deep concentration as she grabbed the map and placed it back into her shuriken pouched.

"So what are we doing just standing around here time to get those kids back to where they belong"

"Where's that?" Gai asked.

"Home" Kurenai stated blankly glaring at the Jounin.

Sakura fell to her knees as she buried herself into a ball; she was scared, hungry, alone and lost. "I'm helpless without you" she spoke to herself she wanted Sasuke to be her by her side. "I need you" she repeated herself as she closed her emerald eyes.

Sasuke stopped as he thought about his present options; it was like when he was younger. He could go after Sakura and save her or leave her and avenge the clan. Taking out his belongings from his pocket he placed on the forest floor looking at it. Taking one last look at the Team 7 photo of Sakura then another one at the ribbon and in between the note that he had planned to give to her, he gave a small sigh.

"Which is the right path?" He asked himself. His obsidian eyes eyeing the three thing sthat were situated infront of him.

_[Flashback_

"_85 chance?" Sasuke repeated. "What's the other 15" He asked curious why it wasn't all him. Sakura blushed madly. "So?" Sasuke wanted and answer now, his onyx eyes watching her. _

"_Isn't that enough?" Sakura asked. "Isn't that enough? I'm thinking about you most of the time?" A small smirk came from the Uchiha. _

"_And I asked what's the 15 doing there at the time" Sasuke repeated himself_

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" Sakura gave a small smile. Sasuke became irritated by the second with her making him wait. Sasuke came closer to, he sat himself down beside her making the pink-haired blush even more. He looked up at the stars that hovered over Konoha. Silence, Sakura turned her head the other way trying not to stare at the Uchiha directly. _

"_Am I at the 100 mark right now?" The Uchiha asked after a few minutes had ran through between them. A small giggle came from the girl, then a smile. _

"_99.99" She answered back to him. _

"_Then what's the 0.01 then?" he asked, what was standing in the way at achieving the 100 mark? Another giggle, all this giggling was getting on his nerves. Sakura pointed at the window that viewed the adults including Itachi staring right at them. _

"_That….They've been spying at us for the last thirty minutes" Sasuke blushed furiously, he knew that most of his family had picked up on who he liked these days now. Sakura knew deep within her she had told a lie, she was to embarrassed to tell Sasuke the truth she knew that the parents had been spying on them, but she didn't want to tell the boy she liked why she wasn't thinking about him 100 of the time. _

'_I'm scared' she thought. 'That he might not like me, he might leave me' she continued on in her mind. Sasuke had a puzzled look on, watching the parents from the window then at the girl he liked, she wasn't looking at him which gave him an indication that she was a bit shy about them seeing her with him. _

_Mikoto gave a small smile at her youngest son's actions whilst everyone in the room stared at her with confusion. _

"_Don't you get it?" she asked her husband. "Sasuke's in love" She announced earning smiles, smirks and giggles in the room of adults. _

"_That quick?" Itachi announced. _

"_Cheer up Itachi you'll find a girl one day" Mikoto advised him. _

"_I'm not jealous godammit" Itachi bellowed. "Now let's get back to eating" Mikoto nudged Sakura's mother, whispered in her ear whilst giggles started to spread from the ladies. _

"_Sure, I will" Sakura's mum agreed. _

_[End of Flashback_

The Jounins started to head out, watching and observing almost anything that moved as a sign of trouble.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The sound of their foot impacting on the tree barks one by one.

"Hopefully if we keep going at this pace were bound to find them" Kurenai announced earning nods from the other three jounins that she was assigned with.

"Let's hope" Anko stated with a grin as she continued ahead of the group.

"That idiot we have to stick together" Kakashi stated in a harsh tone.

"OI! ANKO! Did you hear that stick together!" Gai Bellowed followed with his traditional 'bling'. Anko slowed down a bit letting the others to catch up.

"It's better if we hurried since you might not know what will happen in these woods got that?" She tried at least encouraging them.

* * *

Another Chapter Up…I'm pretty busy these days….Chem, Bio, English, Maths B etc….Anyways please review, Fav whatever you guys do since I'm still new here I don't know how this sight works but I'll figure it out

My Favorite part of this chapter is when Chibi Sasuke asked Chibi Sakura what she was thinking and who she was thinking about...

Nxt Chappie Might come in a week or so...it depends on how my school work is coming along...


	6. Decision

Lost Without You – SasuxSaku 

By Usagi-Strife 

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto 

Chapter 6: Decision 

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke" Sakura had been alone for almost two days now she couldn't survive this way she was tired, determination was only pulling her. Her power seemed to fade by each minute. She fell to her knees as she rested on the rocky forest floor, trying to call out to that certain shinobi that was in her heart. "Sasuke" a faint voice came from her. Her wounds becoming opened, the scars on her heart. 

A pang of loneliness hit him the same as before. Sasuke thought twice. Then picking up the ribbon, his note, and the old team 7 photo, taking one look at it.

"I know what I have to do now" he said to himself as he ran towards the woods.

_ [Flashback _

It was again a normal day in Konoha, most of the villagers were enjoying themselves into the great deals that they had discovered on the streets of Konoha. 

_"Hurry up Sasuke" Mikoto called out to him. Sasuke had been staring at the exact same spot where he first found Sakura, being threatened the week before. "Sasuke?" Mikoto repeated. "Are you listening to me?" She asked him this time making her way over to her son near the entrance of the home. She whispered in his ear that she thought would snap him out of his constant daydreaming. "Thinking…..About…..Sakura?" she asked stopping between each word she pronounced. A tiny blush came to the small innocent Sasuke as he tried to hide it. "It's okay Sasuke…..We all know that you like her" Mikoto joked; a small giggle escaped her as she got up and headed for the kitchen. Coming back out with a his school bag. "Now if I were you I would head of to school" she advised him, pointing at the clock and holding his school bag at the same time. Sasuke turned to her, then adverted his obsidian eyes to where his mother was pointing, standing up and dusting himself he grabbed his school bag. Putting on his shoes he started to head for the door only being stopped by his mother. "Did we forget something?" She asked him devilishly. Sasuke gave no expression towards his mother as he kissed her lightly on the cheek and left in silence. A small smile came to the Mother Uchiha, waving her son a 'goodbye' "Have fun with Sakura today!" She yelled out hoping to embarrass her son even further. _

_A pink blush started to grow on the youngest Uchiha when he heard his mother yelled out to him. Though he tried to pay no attention to it, making his way over to the school.   
A few minutes had passed and Sasuke came into the classroom, observing everything in sight. "Am I early?" he asked himself. No one was there. Taking a closer look he saw a familiar pink-haired girl from the day before, reading a book as she waited for the other students to arrive.   
"Iie…" the girl called to him. Putting the book down, Sakura stared at Sasuke near the doorway. "Everyone just went outside for a while….apparently Iruka-sensei is in a meeting with the other senseis" she informed him. Sasuke nodded as he made his way over to her, sitting himself down beside her. Still staring at those emerald orbs that had he always seemed lost in them for some reason that he couldn't pronounce.   
"And why aren't you outside?" He asked wanting to know why she was alone. A small sigh came from her.   
"Cause of the kids….they'll tease me" she tried pulling up a reason. "If I go out there the only thing I get from them is 'Leave'" She said sadly before realising that the Uchiha weren't with the other kids. "Wait….Why are you here?" she asked him this time almost like exchanging questions every once in a while. A small smirk came from the youngest Uchiha as he tried to make up a quick excuse.   
"I'm not one of them" he stated blankly. Sakura didn't understand the question. "I'm not one of those people that run around" Sakura was still confused but she made no indication to it. Sakura picked up her book again and continued reading. Sasuke watched her, it was something about her that he couldn't take his eyes of her for a minute when they were together. _

[End of Flashback 

"This is hopeless" Anko stated. Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Anko were in the middl eof the woods, miles away from Konoha and no idea where to head next.   
"Any other ideas?" Kurenai suggested, ignoring Anko's re-mark.   
"There probably walking by foot so might as well start with the footprints that could have been en-graved while they were walking" Gai stated.   
"And where do they start first off?" Kakashi asked, earning a confused look from Gai. Kakashi sighed. "I might know" Kakashi stated grabbing everyone's attention.   
"How?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi knelt down observing the landscape around the four jounins. His black eye looking back at the genjutsu user.   
"They say a dog's nose is better than it's vision" (At least I think that's what they say anyways ;) Kakashi stated. Doing a few hand signs, then compressing his chakra underground. A small earthquake started then after a few minutes it died. In a puff of white smoke stood the tiniest puppy of them all.   
"Yo" Pakkun greeted in his usual manner. Kurenai's red orbs stared at the miniature dog that stood before her, soon adverting them to the silver-haired jounin.   
"Are you sure you can rely on a small….puppy…?" she asked him hoping to get a reliable answer out of him. Kakashi rose to his full height as he tried to come up with a good and reasonable answer for the genjutsu jounin.   
"I believe in Pakkun" Kakashi stated hoping that Kurenai knew what he meant. Closing his eyes then re-opening them. "Now…We should go…." He said as he started to walk ahead from the group following his little companion.

"Have you tracked them down yet?" Kakashi asked. Pakkun shook his head from side to side, but replied back to the silver-haired jounin.   
"This is harder than I thought….they've gone far…..i can barely sense them" Pakkun replied back.   
"I guess we have to continue looking then" Kakashi indicated as the rest of the shinobi's followed him and the dog.   
"Anything?" Kurenai asked him curious on the current situation. Gai stayed silent followed by Anko.   
"God…how long is this going to take?" she asked annoyed that no one had been listening to her. 

Sasuke's obsidian eyes could see the foot tracks that the kunochi had been leaving behind. He followed them, hoping that they lead to the person that he had hoped.

"Sakura" that's all he was thinking, no revenge just that certain girl, images of her ran through his mind.

_ [Flashback   
Iruka came in his eyes closed as he made his way over to his seat. Opening his eyes he only spotted two out of thirty of his students.   
"Where are the others?" he asked the youngest Uchiha and the Rosette haired girl.   
"Outside Sensei" Sakura replied back. Iruka nodded as he made his way out again. Sasuke was bored the only thing he was looking at was Sakura. A small giggle echoed in the room as Sasuke's obsidian eyes adverted towards the door, he shivered in fear as he saw the rest of the girls in his class look at him in a way that he thought was freaky. Ino gave a small smile to him then a flirty wink. Sasuke ignored it as he acted like his normal and cold self. Sakura's emerald eyes watched him closely but she didn't want to ask him why he had pulled back to his usual cold self By staring at him she already had picked up the answer instantly. A tiny pink hue had formed on her cheeks. Sakura ignored it and hid behind the book that she was reading before the Uchiha had entered the classroom. Ino came by with the rest of the girls as their eyes adverted to the girl that sat beside him.   
"Sakura" Ino called out to her friend her blue eyes focusing and taking target at the at her pink haired best friend. Sasuke stayed silent, ignoring all the people that had ruined his time with Sakura. Her blue cerulean eyes adverted to the boy of her dreams. "Sasuke?" she asked him. Now leaning on his desk and giving him a wink which irritated the Uchiha every second. "I was thinking"   
"Go away" Sasuke slowly indicated, stating it in a harsh tone voice.   
"But" Ino tried to talk to the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke's dark obsidian eyes adverted to her, Ino could see the terrifying look that had to be said when she looked into the Uchiha's dark eyes. A little pout as her eyes went over to her best friend who sat beside the Uchiha. "Sakura…" Ino stated then moved to her seat followed by the rest of the girls in the class. After Ino had left, Sasuke could see a hiding smile from the kunochi. A small faint hue that had appeared on her as she tried to look the opposite direction trying to dodge the Uchiha stare that came her way. _

[End of Flashback 

* * *

Next Chapter of 'Lost Without You' 

First off ur probably asking me why are their so many flashbacks….well it seems that my English teacher had already came up with the answer for me.

"Flashbacks are used to give the reader a hint and relationship before the crisis, the more flashbacks, the more it represents how the characters feel about each other and their relationship before the story started" My English assignment is a short story this term and I haven't started I better get a move on especially since it's going to be due in like March and I haven't started I better start drafting it….anyways tell me what you think of this Chapter. So REVEIW!! Please?


	7. I'll be there

Lost Without You – SasuxSaku 

By Usagi Strife

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter 7: I'll be there

Hours turned into day as Sasuke could feel it in his Uchiha blood that _she_was nearby, his footsteps echoing as it impacted on the wet forest floors. Realizing that he was indeed now in Konoha's forests, he could see the grey clouds above that were descending from the previous rainfall earlier that night. 

"Kakashi it's hopeless" Anko stated. "You're dog probably lost track of them since of the rainfall" Anko continued, a sound of irritation in her voice. A small hopeful sigh came from Kakashi. 

"You're probably right" Kakashi stated. Pakkun nodded his tiny head and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "We're been out here for days yet nothing". 

"Should we keep looking?" Gai asked his eternal rival. 

"It's part of the mission isn't it?" Kakashi asked back. A small nod came from Kurenai. "But it's not when we barley have any clues….we know that Sakura's heading towards the Rock country but where and in which direction we can't catch up to her, Sasuke's probably out there looking for his brother and we don't even know which direction we're heading in!" Kurenai took a deep breath after the long statement she made. "Our only hope is to turn back….and besides….their old enough to look after themselves" Kakashi stared at her with his black eye. 

"Yeah but are they strong enough to get out alive….there are a lot of Shinobi's out there" 

"Kakashi have you gone insane?" Kurenai asked. "We've been out here for almost three days!" She exclaimed. "This mission was supposed to end yesterday!" Kakashi rose to his full height. 

"I guess so…." He took one last look at the forest trying to memorize his memories with his lost students. "Let's go" he told the rest of the jounins, as he started to walk back to the village. 

_[Flashback_

_Years had passed and to Sakura, Sasuke seemed more colder by the number of years, he started to ignore her push her away and importantly broke her heart many times over. She was now in Kakashi-sensei's group of Team 7, roaming the woods with Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke. She had suffered from the latest injury her left leg was covered in blood her hand were also covered in blood as she tried to not show her weak self to the Uchiha. _

"_You guys stay here" Kakashi indicated as he rose to his full height and made his way over to the river that had been further back. _

"_No Way Kaka-sensei I'm coming" Naruto exclaimed in joy as he ran towards his sensei leaving the Haruno and the Uchiha. _

_Sakura adverted her eyes away from the Uchiha as the moment of silence ran in between them. _

"_Does it hurt?" Sasuke broke the silence. Sakura looked at him, still the same expression emotionless and careless. _

"……_.It doesn't concern you" she spoke out to him trying to cover the pain, still her eyes were away from the Uchiha. Sasuke moved a bit over to her trying to let her show the wound. "Go away" She stated wanting him to leave her this instant. She started pushing him away with her other arm, instead he caught her. _

"_Sakura…stop hiding things from me" he stated blankly the will and determination in his dark obsidian eyes. Sakura stared at him. _

"_I'll stop if you stop" she stated blankly. Sasuke gave a deep sigh then looked at the girl infront of him. He could sense that she was about to shed into tears. _

"_Sakura…" he started. Trying to get her attention by calling out to her. "You might not believe it, you might not even know it, or remember it when I tell you this" Sasuke spoke to her, holding onto her uninjured hand and making him face him. Sakura stared at his dark obsidian eyes almost like she was lost in them. "Sakura…" Sasuke started trying to sum out his feelings for her. "You know that I'll always be there for you" He stated. A small tear ran down her cheek, as she moved away from him. Wiping the tear away. _

"_How can you be so sure?" she asked rudely. "Judging you, you'll probably run away or something" she added in a rudely manner. At that instant moment Sasuke could have felt his heart shattering into pieces. _

_[End of Flashback_

A sudden pause as Sasuke discovered the rosette haired kunochi lying on the forest floor. He ran over as fast as he could, picking her up and trying to snap her out of it. "Sakura! Sakura!" he tried calling out to her. "Wake up" He demanded. He laid her on the ground again, searching for the note that he wanted to give to her, her ribbon that she had dropped, and the old team 7 photo. He placed it ontop of her torso and carried her up bridal style and back towards Konoha, hopefully to be unseen by anyone. He hurried his way back, jumping tree to tree then running along the forest floors. In his mind Sasuke was thinking about all the memories the memories that when he was with Sakura. The meeting of their parents till the day that he had left the Konoha grounds in search for power. A small murmur made him stop, and stare down at the kunochi. He had thought that she had awoken. 

"Mmmmm…..Sa…..Sasuke-kun……" He heard her say. 

'_Even when you sleep…..you still think of me...despite all the bad things I've done in my life' _Sasuke thought to himself. He continued to walk still hearing the faint voices from her. Hours had passed as Sasuke tried to remember the correct direction where Konoha was located. 

"…….Sasuke…..-kun…..Yamete yo….." Sasuke heard her ramble on again, he rolled his dark obsidian eyes and headed towards the Konoha gates over the Horizon. It was night, all the guards at the front door was now gone, all the villagers were in their homes resting up for the new day to come. He laid her down on the Konoha grounds, hopefully to be found by someone in the morning. He caressed her cheek, and then kissed her softly on the lips. 

"I'll come back" He stated in a small voice, his usual Uchiha voice.

'_It was like this when I left her the first time' _ His mind spoke to him. His dark eyes looking up at the sky as he stared at the moon that hovered above them. He turned his back on the village again before departing and leaving the girl of his dreams to wait for him again. 

Hours had passed as the four jounins came back in a tired manner. "Next time, I'm telling Tsunade not to hook me up with you guys anymore" Kurenai stated blankly as the rest of the jounins started to head towards the gates. They stared at who was lying at the gates. "Sa-Sakura?" Kakashi stated, running over to his ex-student. No reaction from the kunochi. 

"She's probably tired might as well take her to the hospital" Gai suggested. Kakashi nodded as he knelt down and picked Sakura up. Seeing the note, Ribbon, and the old team seven photo on her torso. He already knew who bought her back. But left the note there in silence as he headed towards the hospital. 

"I'll come back, I'll come back" Sasuke repeated to himself, his mind seemed to be playing tricks on him. "I'll come back" he repeated to himself. The only thing he would think about was that certain kunochi. 

'_I'm sure that I'll come back….cause when I do I know that she'll be there waiting for me' _. Sasuke jumped tree to tree, trying to retreat his last sighting spot before he had decided to take Sakura back safely back home to Konoha._'Right now the important thing to me is…to say alive….for her' _

The end? (Read Below!)

* * *

READER'S CHOICE!

Should there be a bonus chapter?

Does anyone want to know what's in the note? 

Cause if you do please Review…..if you don't then….there won't be bonus chapter…..being posted here…..The more reviews i can for this Chapter about the bonus chapter then I'll post it up….just tell me if you want it or not cause if I don't get that many reviews your stuck without knowing what's gonna happen and what's so important about the note…it's basically the thread of this fanfic….i can cut it or keep it as it is…... Come on peoples…..


	8. Special Bonus Chapter: Readings

Lost Without You – SasuxSaku

Lost Without You – SasuxSaku

By Usagi Strife

Disclaimer: Usagi does not own Naruto….if she did SasuxSaku would have already happened

Bonus Chapter: Readings

The chirping of birds had rung into a certain kunochi's ear, she arose from her bed, opening her eyelids and observing the location around her. "Doko?" she asked herself, the white room brought back memories. She adverted her emerald colour eyes out the window showing the village of Konoha below. "I'm back" Looking at the wrapped up bandages on her arm, "How?" She asked again, she wanted answers.

"I'm glad that you're okay Sakura" Naruto came in, with his sheepish grin. Hinata followed, first seeing Sakura she bowed politely then ending it with a smile.

"How? Naruto How?" She asked again asking the Kyuubi container. A shrug came out of him indicating to her that he did not know also. Hinata moved closer to her sitting on the stool provided by the hospital nurses, then putting her hand over Sakura's hand.

"Sakura…" Sakura watched her every movement. "Kakashi's team found you on the steps of Konoha's gates" Hinata ended.

"But how?" she asked again. Hinata slowly removed her hand over Sakura's as she searched over the hospital counter. Grabbing the items that were present on the desk, her Byakuan eyes adverted to Naruto then to the pink-haired kunochi. She presented the kunochi with the items in her palms.

"These were the items found with you when you were found…please take a look at it…..it might have the questions that you nee answering" Emerald eyes gazed at the objects in the Hyuuga heiress's hands, a curious look among her. "I-It's O-Okay….." she stuttered. "No one has read it….it's rightfully yours….." she stated.

"So I see…I'm glad that she's back" Tsunade ended her sentence with a sigh. "Anything about Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked the group of jounins. A smirk came to the silver haired jounin.

"No….nothing…" a small laugh played in his mind. Tsunade watched him closely again, though she couldn't tell if he was smirking or not due to the mask that he wore.

"Very well….you may leave…." She indicated. Kurenai, Gai, Anko and Kakashi left leaving the blonde haired Hokage alone with her assistant.

"I think Sakura-chan might need some time alone" Naruto stated as he placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder, a small nod as she stood up. Naruto led her out of the room leaving the pink-haired kunochi alone in her bed with the items now scattered on her bed. The note, the ribbon and the photo of Team Kakashi. A message seemed to be reflecting towards her almost like a code that had to be solved in an amount of time. First she grabbed the photo and took a look at it this time. Kakashi, Naruto, her, and …._him…_

"Sasuke?" she asked herself. She observed the photo even closer, turning it over and over it again seeing if the shinobi of her dreams had written anything on it. Her attention drew towards the red ribbon on her bed. "This…ribbon was mine….when I was little" she stated. "This…was the same ribbon that he gave back to _he _gave back to me…." She stared at the ribbon even more this time. She dropped it on the bed again and picked up the note that hopefully that would have all of her questions answered. She opened it her emerald eyes observing the neatly written note….Left to right Left to right….

_To the sweet Cherry Blossom of Konoha,_

_Even though it might not seem like it….._

_Even though you might think it's not worth it…._

_Even when our bond is shattered….._

_Even when our promise is shattered…_

_Just to let you know…_

_I will always love you…._

_Now let me take you back to the past again…._

_And let me redo everything again _

_Just one more time…._

_If I had the courage and time…_

_I would tell you…_

_Those three words that have sunken at the bottom of my heart._

_I love you_

_So please don't worry about me any more…._

_You might think that revenge is the most important thing to me in this forsaken world…_

_But it's not….My biggest goal in life is to protect you from the dangers…._

_I'm on a different direction and path…but just to let you know_

_You'll always be in my heart…._

_I'll come back….So don't worry…..I promise….and I never go back on my words_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

A tear came out of her as she read the 'three words' again. "Sasuke…" she stated…. "So you were the one that helped me?" Her eyes adverted towards the Konoha streets and then to the forest beyond the village. "You better not go back on your words…" she said to herself rubbing all the stained tears on her cheek.

Dark Crimson eyes as Sasuke jumped from branch to branch searching for the man that had destroyed his life. "He's done it once….might as well kill him….so he doesn't do it again" he stated. Stopping at the tree branch and watching the Akatsuki lair from below. He took one last look at the direction of Konoha and proceeded forward to the doomsday lair. "I'll come back" he repeated.

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes_

_A little righteous and too proud_

_I just want to find a way to compromise_

_Cos I believe that we can work things out_

_I thought I had all the answers never giving in_

_But baby since youve gone I admit that I was wrong_

_All I know is Im lost without you Im not gonna lie_

_How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side_

_If we ever say well never be together and we ended with goodbye dont know what Id do ...im_

_Lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is Im lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day Im lost without you_

_How my ever gonna get rid of these blues_

_Baby Im so lonely all the time_

_Everywhere I go I get so confused_

_Youre the only thing thats on my mind_

_Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day_

_Only you can make it right no Im not too proud to say_

_All I know is Im lost without you Im not gonna lie_

_How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side_

_If we ever say well never be together and we ended with goodbye dont know what Id do ...im_

_Lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is Im lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day Im lost without you_

_If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away_

_Cant stop the tears from running down my face_

_Oh_

_All I know is Im lost without you I'm not gonna lie_

_How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side_

_If we ever say well never be together and we ended with goodbye dont know what Id do ...im_

_Lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is Im lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_

* * *

Special Bonus Chapter of Lost Without you….Song at the end is by Australian Singer Delta Goodrem…whom my friend loves I normally listen to artists like Ayumi Hamasaki, and Tohohshinki and also Koda Kumi for ideas but this one was a chance to write a fanfic from an Australian singer rather than a Japanese….Hope you liked the fanfic


End file.
